Activation of the cyclic 3′,5′-adenosine monophosphate (cAMP) signal transduction pathway can have long-lasting global consequences through its influence on the expression of specific genes. This is true for simple organisms as well as mammals, where many of the known cAMP-responsive genes can have important neural and endocrine roles. Additional information regarding activation of this pathway would be useful, particularly as this activation pertains to the ability of animals to remember activities or events.